Rise of the Minecraftians Book 2
by clalexander
Summary: The next book in the series "Rise of the Minecraftians" Steve has his first day of school when a devastating explosion occurs. He finds who did it. His name is Herobrine. Steve must kill Him to save Minecraftia from any more harm.


Rise of the Minecraftians

Book 2

One day Steve and his fellow minecraftians he met not long ago, Ian and Lizzy were starting their first day of school. Even though they were like 10-12 they were just starting school. In Minecraftia it was this way because they needed to train and prepare at about 8-10 years old then they were ready to go to school. Now they could learn much more and do larger chores when school was over. School only lasted until each NPC or player was ready to move on. Some it took several years, others a few years, and rarely only one year to master everything. The first day was the basics and crafting. A few hours of boring explaining, introducing, and all that boring stuff something crazy happened the school exploded! Killing many people! Steve and his friends were stuck under the rubble but they were alive! They saw only one other kid alive, Timmy a little boy about 10 years old. "Hi, we are here to save you we got out of the rubble and saw you. What is your name anyway?" They all shouted together. "My name is Timmy and I am glad you are here to save me!" Timmy said weakly. Ian, Lizzy, and Steve pulled him out and helped him to his feet. Then Lizzy introduced them all, "My name is Lizzy and this is Steve and this is Ian." She pointed at them as she introduced them. They asked if he wanted to join them to find out who had done this and Timmy agreed to help. Ian still had some golden apples from last time so he gave one to Timmy since he needed it. They were only for emergencies and only Timmy was hurt bad. The others were pretty much fine. Timmy said it was ok to call him Tim for short. He also said that his real name was actually Timothy. People just shortened it that way. Timmy, Steve, Ian, and Lizzy walked a short way then easily spotted something, a figure with empty, white eyes. He looked like Steve except his eyes. The figure talked backwards but this is what he said when it's not backwards, "My name is Herobrine I am here to KILL you!" "Him." Steve said. "The others said, "Him? Who is Him?" "Don't speak his name he already told you who he is now don't say his name or bad things happen." Steve said sternly. Steve told them, "He is an EVIL SPIRT! He can kill anything and destroy anything. I will spell his name do not repeat it, H-e-r-o-b-r-i-n-e. That is all my parents told me about him." Now everyone was trembling with fear. Steve's voice managed to gasp out, "Please don't hurt us we mean no harm." That was when the temperature dropped mysteriously and they were greeted with a cold breeze slamming into their bodies and faces. "Brrrrrr!" they all mumbled shivering. "I suggest you leave or else everyone and everything that you care about including you will be destroyed." Herobrine said deeply, chuckling knowing they wouldn't and then he could destroy them like ants. "No way! We are here to "Destroy" you!" Steve said bravely, gulping his fear down. "As you wish." Herobrine said evilly, read to destroy them. The temperature continued drop faster and faster making the slashing, icy snow come down to say hello to the Minecraftians. They got colder and started to feel uneasy. "Cough, Cough" the sound of coughing filled the air each time they coughed. Soon they decided to be strong and fight the cold. Soon they got their potions, swords, bows, arrows, and anything else necessary for the fight. "Slash, Swoosh, Swish." The swords were slicing. "POW, Swoosh." The arrows flew and hit each time they were shot. "Slurp." The potions were drunk to heal or help the Minecraftians in other ways. They fought for awhile when everyone's weapons broke. Now it was fist fight to try to bring this evil sprit down. The fight when on for hours of the punches flying each to hit someone. After about 3 days He fell and the Minecraftians were saved. The Minecraftians were on the edge of death but they finally took Him down. They weren't ready to kick the bucket yet. "Wahoo!" they shouted excitedly as he died. That was when Tim, who had took a large beating during the fight just collapsed on to the ground. Lizzy yelled, "Get the first aid kit! (Healing things in their inventory it wasn't really a first aid kit.)" Steve and Ian rushed over to each other to find the stuff they needed in their inventory. "Armor, No. Wood, No. Sticks, No…" They said searching for the healing items. "Ah I found it!" Steve shouted as he picked up the items. He splashed the potion on Timothy hoping he at least had half a heart and was not dead. Seconds then minutes passed and he still didn't get up. "We need to find a hospital!" Ian said worrying he was gone forever. "Right." Lizzy and Steve shouted, "Come on Ian Let's go." They ran ahead as Ian picked up Timmy and carefully lifted him onto his back and carried him to the hospital. When they finally got to a hospital Timmy was still alive. He just had been unconscious and the potion had no affect on him because he was unconscious. When the doctors helped him they all returned home happily and proud of themselves. Soon new dangers would await them…

Find out next book!


End file.
